Moirai
'The Moirai' '' Purpose: To know the past in all its detail that they may control the future. ''Doctrine: ''The Moirai receive visions that instruct them to do things: political policies, financial decisions, relationships, intimidation and murder, the creation of Ghouls, the forging of Vinculi, even the Embrace and destruction of a vampire, all without any apparent motive beyond the ancient plan to alter the Great Tapestry. Most of the Moirai follow these directives without understanding what effects their actions will cause - but they will die in the attempt to fulfill their tasks. ''Relic: ''The Moirai frequently speak of 'the Great Tapestry' as a metaphor. They trace the threads of history, discover the recurring patterns, and manipulate them when they see the pattern beginning to repeat; grasping the shuttle, holding the scissors to cut the threads of lives, and changing the picture. This is more than merely metaphor, however. The Great Tapestry exists as a physical object, constantly changing, and revealing secrets to those who know how to read it. ''Membership: ''The Morai recruit their living members from people who already know something about the occult. The test of initiation is to find the source of a Moirai advertisement which offers no names, addresses, or telephone numbers. Those that succeed deserve to join. Among vampires, the Moirai recruit Mekhet and Daeva who exhibit strange powers or interests. The ability to alter some thread of the Great Tapestry is valued more than occult knowledge. All Moirai consume Vitae as part of their initiation, taking the corresponding penalties to addiction and frenzy. 'Benefits' • The Weavers of the Moirai gain insight - and receive instructions - through divination. The character gains a free specialty in Occult (Divination), and once a month may use the specialty to take a reading of some kind, rolling Wits + Occult. A success grants the character the 'Foretold' Condition. •• The visions granted to the Weavers are frequently somewhat obscure. Successfully following them forces the Weaver to pay constant attention to little details that would ordinarily slip by most people. The character gains the Trained Observer (•) Merit to reflect this ability to pick out the important details. This is the highest level ghouls may reach. ••• The Seers of the Moirai share their blood and their arts. Seers may add either Majesty or Auspex as an in-clan Discipline. •••• The Moirai are the Keepers of History, and guard a vast library. Once per month the character may apply the Library (•••) Merit on any extended roll in which historical records may be of use (Academics and Occult, for example, but not Computer or Science). ••••• The Fates of the Moirai have become so accustomed at reading the Great Tapestry that they see signs and patterns in everything. The character gains the Omen Sensitivity Merit, ignoring the usual human-only restriction. 'Devotions' The Cutting of the Strings (Moirai Initiation •, Auspex •••, Obfuscate •) : Hides the vampire from divination techniques that might ascertain his past, present, or future. : ''Otherwise as written, except that this power costs 10 Beats to learn. Manteia (Moirai Initiation •••, Auspex •••, Obfuscate •, Celerity •) : Pushes the future in the direction the vampire desires. : As written, except that this power costs 15 Beats to learn. The Methusaleh Effect (Moirai Initiation •••, Auspex •••••, Majesty •••••, Obfuscate •••) : Allows the Moirai to conceal their memories within the Fog of Ages, rising without loss of memory. : As written, except that the character does not forget this devotion after use, and the power costs 30 Beats to learn. Timed Message (Moirai Initiation •••, Auspex ••••, Majesty •, Celerity •) : Sends a telepathic message or vision to a target at a predetermined time. : As written, except that this power costs 15 Beats to learn. 'Source' Mekhet: Shadows in the Dark, pp 95-97. Category:Translations Category:Moirai Category:Devotions Category:Shadow Cults Category:Cults Category:Active cults